Cheated Hearts
by XoPipXo
Summary: I'm back, and so sorry to all my readers for my rediculously long absence. This is a brand new IanXErin fic, and i hope you'll all enjoy it ! I will be updating whenever I get the chance !
1. Nothing's Promised

**HELLO GUYS ! I feel like a let down. I haven't been on in SO long, I did just what I hate about this site. Left work unfinished. Well, here's a LONG overdue new fic, which, I'd LOVE for you all to review. Thank you everyone who reviewed my other stories...it means the world. I really love writing, and want to make a career out of it. I value all of your opinions. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back on, but I will definitely be updating my fics more often. :) 3**

**Well, I've waited long enough, here's chapter one:**

"IAN YOU CHEATED ON ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! YOU CHOSE WENDY CHRISTIANSON OVER ME! I'VE GIVEN UP SO MUCH TO BE WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU! THAT'S ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS HOW? AND WHY! WHY WOULD YOU! DON'T I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED?!"

"Erin, look...it was the heat of the moment. It meant NOTHING. I love you Pip. Please don't go."

"Bye Ian. Only my boyfriend can call me Pip."

"Erin, it's pouring rain! You can't walk in that."

"Watch me."

With that, Erin walked out into the pouring rain. She was crying, not so much because she was leaving Ian, or because he cheated on her, but because she loved him, and now had to return to her parent's house. That house, is nowhere a child belonged. Erin never did anything to upset her parents, they just never cared. When she got to the ratty house, she walked in the door, which was unlocked, just in case anyone ever decided it was worth breaking into and ending the misery the Ulmer's lived in. Her mother died three years ago, after getting into a car accident, while driving in the early morning to pick up Erin's alcoholic father. Her mother, Kate was beautiful, and settled for the first guy who paid attention to her. Erin's father, Brett, who was nothing special, was the senior football superstar of McKinley High School in 1988, the year Erin was born. When Kate found herself pregnant with Brett's child, she didn't know what to do. She was fourteen, he was eighteen. Neither of them was ready for a child, but decided to keep the beautiful little girl given to them that December. By then, Kate was a sophomore, and Brett was working as a mechanic's assistant at a bodyshop in town. Little Erin was usually at the store with Brett while Kate was at school, or trying to go to school, which she eventually dropped out of, when Erin was three months old. Kate got a job at a local variety store working as a checkout girl. There was barely enough money to pay their rent, let alone provide for Erin. Eventually the hatred between Brett and Kate got so bad, Erin was put in foster care for a year. When she was eight, her parents took her back home, but the fighting didn't subside. Brett had become an alcoholic, and went out every night. In the midst of his partying, he cheated on Kate when Erin was four. Erin had a thirteen year old half sister named Shana. When Kate died, Shana and her mother, Teresa moved in with Erin and Brett.

"So you're back now?" Shana asked from the living room. "I guess." Erin meekly replied. Erin couldn't stand Shana, even though it wasn't her fault she…happened, Erin still couldn't stand her at all. She was a clingy, annoying, needy thirteen year old girl, who tried to be like Erin, and acted as if they were actual sisters, who actually had a functioning family. "Hey Erin," Shana said getting up, chasing after Erin. "What Shana." Erin coldly stated. "Why'd you come back? I mean , you've got it made over there?." "You honestly don't know, or are you just being a brat." Shane shook her head, no. "He cheated on me. With your friend Julie's sister. That bastard had a whole relationship with her behind my back. God, he's such a jerk." "I'm sorry Erin." Tears built up in Erin's blue eyes, she turned the door knob, and locked herself inside. Before slipping away inside her little safe haven, she peaked her head outside, "Shana, let them figure it out for themselves okay?" "You're safe. My mom's drunk. Dad's working, but he's been going out all night every night. I never even see them anymore…Erin…do you please think I can stay in your room for a while, Dad's been really bad lately, he broke my door, there's no lock." Erin looked at Shana. Even though she couldn't stand the fact that she existed, Erin was still her big sister…well half sister, and she still sort of felt protective of Shana, especially from their father. "No problem…come in." "Really? Thanks, I just need to get some of my stuff!"

Erin sat on her bed, still clad with the pink and purple butterfly sheets her mom bought her when she was nine. Shana walked inside and put her little bag on the floor. She sat on Erin's bed and looked over at Erin. "We have the same hair and lips…" Shana mused. "…But you're still way prettier than me. You have your mom's eyes…and your nose doesn't make you look like a pig." 'Shana, you're pretty." "I look just like Dad." She said unhappily. "You though, you're beautiful." "No, I'm not…and yeah…we do look alike…almost like we're real sisters." "Well we are sisters. Just not full ones…I really wish I wasn't born. I'm sorry Erin, I know you hate me…everyone does." "Shana, I don't hate you. It's just Brett makes me so angry…how he got my mom pregnant when she was fourteen, and then cheated on her…he deserves to die, not my mom. At least she paid attention to me…" "I wish my mom would make us move out. I wish I could move out or die, or something. It's better than being stuck here. Especially when you left, I was all alone, and I didn't know how to handle it." It was getting late, and Shana fell asleep. Erin put on her oversized Sid Vicious tee shirt, but didn't sleep. She opened her laptop, which Ian paid half for, but he wasn't getting it back. It had all her work on it, her dreams, her writings, her thoughts, everything she needed to function. Not to mention her music.


	2. Broken Innocence

**Author's note: Wendy is kind of snobby and easy in this story. She doesn't have the personality portrayed in the film. :) And here's chapter two:**

The next morning, Erin woke Shana up, and both proceeded to get ready for school. "I doubt there's anything edible here, I'll get your breakfast while we walk," Erin told Shana.

At school, it was around fifth period. Erin went to the bathroom, and as she was washing her hands, Scott Lewis walked in the room. He took Erin's hand, "So I hear you're single now…" he said kissing Erin's neck. Erin tried to shrug away, but Scott kept kissing her. How could he even know? News travels fast in a small town, that's for sure, and the news of the breakup spread through the high school like a disease. With a small amount of force, Scott led Erin into a stall. She knew what was coming next. She didn't have the energy to scream or try and leave. Scott had always had a crush on her, even when he gained popularity and started hanging out with Ian's rich friends. Erin never liked Scott, even as a person. He unzipped his pants and started unbottoning Erin's jeans. Covering her mouth with one hand, and bracing himself against the wall of the stall with the other, he began to force himself inside her. With each of Scott's moans, and Erin's shielded sobs, came more pain. There were two girls in the bathroom, Ashley Halperin and Ashlyn Freund, who upon hearing this automatically thought it was two hormonal freaks, through the cracks in the door, they could see who it was. Gossip gets around fast.

Scott finished, and left Erin alone in the bathroom. She sunk down on the ground and began to cry. Ian would find out, and assume she hooked up with Scott, and the whole school would think she was a slut. She composed herself enough to get to her seventh period biology class, where she'd have to sit next to Ian.

Walking into the biology room, Erin could feel people staring at her. Just as she went to take her seat, Wendy burst through the door, pushed by Erin, grabbed the chair, and laid a sloppy, wet kiss on Ian. Erin tried to cover the hurt and shock painted across her face, and obviously failed. "What." Wendy hissed, "run along now, go find another seat. Ian's mine now…oh, I know, why don't you go sit next to your Bathroom Buddy Scott. Slut." Wendy finished. Erin turned to walk out the door, when she felt someone slap her butt. She turned around hatefully, to find that it was none other than Scott. She snapped. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME. YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, OR I'LL MURDER YOU! YOU'RE A RAPIST, AND A SICK ASSHOLE! DO NOT EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN YOU SCUM!" Scott kept his mouth shut, some people laughed, some people stared at Erin in shock, and others stared at Ian, who had an unreadable expression. Erin ran to the bathroom, a different bathroom than she was just abused in, and reached in her bag. She pulled out the razor she swore she'd never touch again after Ian asked her out. She'd been so good, she hadn't done anything to herself in so long, but she needed to. It was the only relief she knew. That familiar rush of warm scarlet flooding the sink, the burning shiver that sped through her veins, it was comforting. At least it was to Erin.

Scott wasn't the first person to take advantage of her. Her dad's drinking buddies, Teresa's "friends," and her father himself, all decided to waste away Erin's body. Erin lost her virginity willingly to Ian when she was fifteen, the first time she was abused was after her father and his friends found out she wasn't a virgin.


End file.
